Doctor who - The Doctor And The Lost Time Lady
by DoctorBoo24
Summary: After Losing Rose The Doctor Is Alone. Until In Cardiff The Doctor Bumps Into Jack Harkness And The Time Lady Lexi. Confused But Drawn To The Beauty The Doctor Takes The Memoryless Lexi To The Stars With The Promise Of Finding Her Identity. Rated M for occasional swearing and some future naughtiness :P
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted down as Lexi and Jack ran down the dead street cybermen not fair behind.

Jacks coat flew through the wind curling round his soaked body, his clothing clung to him and his shoes squeaked as the water seeped through.

A shot fired towards Jack and Lexi shoved him to the side and the shot hit the space he once stood in.

Lexi let out a laugh as Jack glared and pulled out her gun from her boot and shot three cybermen down with a smirk.

They were about to turn to run again when a man came out of a nearby side street almost running straight into the cybermen.

"FOOL!" Lexi screamed and before Jack could say a word she ran towards the man as a cyberman grabbed the man by the coat. She kicked her leg high and the head of the cyberman holding the stranger flew off. With a shove Lexi set him forward towards Jack.

Whilst grabbing the foolish man by the coat and dragging him they were running again.

"Jacky, next left opposite the church, 20 seconds" Lexi called as she sprinted off into the distance.

Jack grabbed the man's coat now and smiled. "Good to see you again Doctor"

By the time they reached the church Lexi was already waiting in a Jeep. The Doctor and Jack jumped in and Lexi floored it driving at high speeds until they reached Torchwood.

When they arrived the building was dark. Jack walked ahead and turned the power on.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"? Lexi screamed as she stripped of her coat and threw it onto the lobby sofa.

The Doctors eye's grew in shock at the fiery woman. Instead of an answer he took in the woman.

Her hair was as black as night and her skin as white as paper. Her cheeks had the slightest pink to them and her bright neon green eyes shinned in the light. She was very curvy that was very apparent through her soaked clinging clothes.

Jack cleared his throat to snap the doctor back to earth. He blushed slightly as he looked at the woman's glaring eyes as she watched him look her over.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor" He said holding his hand out to her.

Lexi did not shake his hand and just took him in. "This is the Time Lord?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Handsome isn't he?"

Lexi ignored his comment. "I'm surprised you couldn't feel me and I couldn't feel you."

"Huh?" the Doctor asked VERY confused.

"I'm Lexi, I'm a Time Lady" she said smiling.

"I don't understand" The doctor said shocked. "you can't be, I'm the last of my kind"

Lexi smiled sitting on the arm of the sofa looking between Jack and The Doctor. "Apparently not"

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked still not sure what to think.

"Lexi, I don't remember my real name, I have amnesia, I lost my memory" she said almost sad.

"Jack picked up readings thinking it was you but it was me, when he found me I couldn't remember who I was and where I was from. After a few test's we discovered what I was. Since then I've worked for torchwood."

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

Lexi sighed and got up and took his hand and placed it on her chest. In gallifreyan she spoke "I have two heartbeats"

The Doctor pulled away and looked away from Lexi.

"Lexi it is bad enough you talk to yourself in gallifreyan do I now have to put up with two talking to each other in it?" Jack said with a sigh, but his smirk on his face betrayed him.

"Jack why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asked with a dark look in his eye.

Jack now looked angry "I tried to but you have been avoiding me since Rose"

The Doctor flinched at the mention of her name and turned back to look at Lexi before quickly turning back around embarrassed.

Jack let out a laugh as he saw Lexi stood there in her wet trousers an now just a bra.

"Don't you want to go to another room?" The doctor asked a little red in the face.

Lexi laughed as she put on a dry top and proceeded to pull of her trousers. "I'm not ashamed of my body, and jack has never minded..."

The Doctor interrupted before she could finish "Jack wouldn't complain, he likes anything with a pulse"

Lexi scowled at The Doctor and Turned him around now fully clothed again."Is there something wrong with my body? Because I could be wrong, but you didn't seem to mind it earlier"

Jack smirked "Lexi stop making the poor man feel uncomfortable, we all saw him looking and to be honest it's properly been a while for him..."

"Ok stop!" The Doctor said feeling uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind Lexi I would like to do a few tests, maybe I can get a ID for you from my tardis.

In all honesty Lexi didn't want to. When she met Jack they took blood and tested this and that and was made to feel like some kind of animal. She had hoped it would be over with now. But here she was going through it again, with a man who was carless in battle and refuses to believe she is what she is.

Shouldn't he be happy? She thought to herself...No longer alone.

Lexi sighed and looked to Jack then The Doctor. "Yes it is fine, but first we have a cyberman infection to deal with"

"yes, of course" The Doctor said smiling.

Jack walked over to the computer and pulled up the file on the cyberman case.

Lexi and The doctor joined him, each one side.

The Doctor pulled on his glasses and Lexi stifled a laugh whilst he glared at her.

"The situation had started small, we had a few disappearances, we hadn't even had any sightings but in the last 4 hours we have had 12 deaths and sightings all over cardiff." Jack said showing clips from the news and photo's from the crime scenes.

Lexi now turned to the doctor "We evacuated the area's of contact not long before we saw you to reduce the risk of more deaths, luckily it was in our jurisdiction so we could do this as swiftly and as sensibly as possible"

"But why are they killing the victims? they usually put them through transformation.." The doctor asked now pacing.

Lexi pulled out a small silver device from her pocket, it had a flashing blue light on it and she tossed it to the doctor.

The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it checking the readings.

"If I'm correct someone is controlling the cybermen, and me and Jacky found the headquarters." Lexi said smirking.

The doctor looked at Lexi raising an eyebrow whilst Jack walked over and put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Isn't she fantastic!?" Jack said beaming.

The doctor looked at Lexi not blinking.

"He's not used to competition is he?" Lexi asked smiling to jack.

Jack shook his head and they both looked to the doctor who was now walking towards the doors.

"Doctor don't you dare!" Jack called to him.

The doctor stopped in the doorway but did not turn around. "It's not safe for you both, I'm going on alone"

Lexi scoffed and the doctor turned. "Look pretty boy! I have been working with Jack and the team for 4 years now. Not one case has been closed and it's not going to start now. This is our case and I'm sorry but if you want to come that is fine but you are not telling me or Jacky what to do. I get you have been alone and I get you thought you were the last of your kind. It's scary I know, imagine how I feel? I have no idea who I am. So you ain't leaving my sight!"

Lexi put a gun in her boot and grabbed a big knife and put it through her belt on her now dry clothes before pulling on her coat again. With that she walked out of the door not even looking at the doctor and Jack followed smiling at the shocked doctor.

Once Lexi parked the Jeep The three of them ran to a crate and hid behind it looking at the dark abandoned warehouse for activity.

Jack typed something into his vortex manipulator and looked to Lexi "I'm going to open the doors for you and space boy over there. It looks clear."

"1. it's not safe, and 2. you shouldn't have that" The doctor said pointing at the vortex manipulator.

Jack ignored the doctor and turned to Lexi. He placed a hand on Lexi's cheek and looked into her eyes. "Be safe" Lexi smiled and then he was gone.

"Ok pretty boy, you heard the boss, let's go" Lexi said pulling out her gun.

Lexi and the doctor walked silently and slowly across the dark quiet court yard.

"I don't like guns, and I don't do killing" The doctor said in disapproval.

"The way I see it doctor is not to kill. If I can I won't but if it's a choice between them and the people I love...I will do anything to keep them safe." Lexi said strength in her voice.

"You don't know me, why would you need to protect me, and trust me Lexi I don't need protection" The doctor said confidentially.

"I have read all about you doctor, the man with all the power. I also know you will do anything for your companions. And I will not let you die...your my future." Lexi said sadness in her voice.

They reached the door and it was slightly open. Lexi stuck her gun through first and checked and it was clear. The doctor waltzed in and scanned the air with his sonic screwdriver and Lexi looked down the quiet halls.

"Jacky?" Lexi called her face filled with worry.

The doctor started walking down one of the halls and Lexi followed covering them from behind.

"Where's Jacky?" Lexi asked the doctor as he muttered to himself.

"I told him it wasn't safe" The doctor said "It was too quiet for a warehouse storing cybermen"

There was a scratching noise and the doctor pulled Lexi into the dip in the wall.

The doctor held his hand over her mouth as the cyberman passed . When his footsteps faded he released her and she sighed.

"I'm letting my judgement get clouded" Se said looking to the floor.

The Doctor took her hand. "That's what makes us different from others...like cybermen...we feel, we love..."

Lexi smiled and he released her hand.

"Let's find Jack" The doctor said leading the way

The doctor and Lexi continued down the corridor until they came across a hall, it was lit and they could hear the sound of cybermen walking.

The doctor walked through the open door and they stood on a balcony above a hall filled with cybermen and a woman standing above Jack's motionless body.

"Jacky!" Lexi whispered as she tried to run to the stairs but the doctor pulled her back down.

"hold on...that's Cassandra...The judoon took her last summer, she was convicted for killing the queen of Dido**. **She used to be a torchwood employee. She had stolen the vortex manipulator and was fired when she returned. Next thing we know the receive word from the Judoon she had been reported and to hand her over. We tried to help her but it was too late." Lexi said.

"It seems she has escaped, and she brought some friends." The doctor said eyeing the hall full cybermen. "We need to inform the judoon of her location. They aren't exactly to the book...and if we don't I don't doubt they will hold earth responsible.

The doctor and Lexi were so caught up in there plan they didn't see the cyberman who was behind them. The cyberman sent a wave of electricity through their bodies.

Lexi and the doctor fell to the floor shaking as the pain flowed through them. The cyberman finally stopped and Lexi looked at the doctor her vision going blurry. The doctor was unconscious. Lexi fought the blackness as hard as she could but her body had other ideas. Before unconsciousness took over she reached for the doctors hand and took it in her own and then everything went black

Jack was the first to wake. His eyes felt heavy and his body sore. When his vision came into focus he tried to move his hand to his pounding head but couldn't. He was perched up against a wall and his hands were bound in chains.

Jack thrashed against the bounds a few times before giving up with a huff.

Suddenly the once dark room lit up and Jack flinched from the bright light. When his eyes adjusted he was shocked by what he saw, there were rows of cybermen but in front of him sat Cassandra. She smiled down to him in her chair and just stared.

The doctor now stirred and caught Jack's attention next to him sat an unconscious Lexi.

Her body was limp and the only thing holding her head from the floor was the chains. At the far end sat the doctor who was still coming round.

"Ah, it seem's our mystery guest has decided to join us" Cassandra said quite amused.

The doctor now looked over to Jack and smiled. "Jack! Glad your still with us"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at Lexi. The doctor did the same and both boys frowned in worry.

"You better have not hurt her Cassandra!" Jack spat, hate dripping from every word.

Cassandra just laughed. "some things never change Jack, Lexi is still your main concern"

Jack frowned at her comment. "All of my employees are my concern" he said.

"Please!" Cassandra almost screamed. "If you cared half as much for the rest of us as you did for her then I wouldn't have been taken!"

The doctor now joined in. "Cassandra what you did is through no fault of your own, you used a device illegally, travelling to a planet of tree people. I met the queen once and she was most charming, wouldn't hurt a living thing. Whether you killing her was an accident or not it happened.

The judoon hadn't sentenced you to death so therefore you weren't found guilty. So what Is it you want?"

Cassandra now stood and walked over to Lexi and grabbed her by the hair pulling her face up so she could look at her.

Jack struggled against his chains as he watched her look at the Time lady's face.

"I want torchwood to pay for what they have done to me. They fired me and left me alone for those...THINGS to take me away. I was scared and they abandoned me." Cassandra said sadness in her eyes.

"Why do you need the cybermen?" the doctor asked watching carefully as Cassandra pushed the hair back from Lexi's face.

Cassandra let Lexi's body drop again and stood. "I can't take down torchwood on my own, and I don't want to be sent back to that awful prison again. I have control of those robots and I am going to send them to torchwood to gain control."

"While my friends there take control of torchwood I have something special planned for lover boy and his time princess. I wasn't expecting you though" Cassandra said now looking at the doctor.

"Who are you?" she asked bending down to his eye level.

The doctor smiled an evil smile and leaned closer to her. "The man who is going to stop you!"

Cassandra stood smiling. "I can see why Jack likes you."

With that Cassandra turned to the cybermen. "My friends, let the chase begin!"

The cybermen all turned and one by one they walked out of the room.

Cassandra turned back to the doctor "I learnt a lot about technology while I was away, amazing how a small chip wedged into the circuits and a master plan embedded into software can go a long way."

Lexi began to stir and they all looked to her "ouchy" she said pouting and tying to reach her head but the chains held her arms down.

Lexi immediately sat up eyes wide before noticing Cassandra.

"I always knew you were unstable" Lexi sad with a smirk.

Cassandra slapped her across the face causing Lexi's to be thrown in Jacks direction.

Lexi just looked back at Cassandra smiling.

"oops" she said whilst Cassandra shook in anger.

"Lexi behave, she has the upper hand here" The doctor said in astonishment.

Lexi turned to the doctor giving him the puppy eyes before saying "Don't spoil my fun"

Jack laughed and looked to the fuming Cassandra.

"You think this is funny Jack?" Cassandra spat at him.

Jack contained his laughter and smiled at Cassandra.

Cassandra pulled walked over to the table and picked up a needle. Making the three prisoners alert.

"Jack you made sure I was completely alone, so now i'm going to show you how that feels. My cyberman are out taking over torchwood but I have also sent one to all of your closest colleagues and friends houses."

Jack sat there in complete shock, his mouth opened and closed but he didn't know what to say.

"But this here?" Cassandra said pointing to the needle. "This is pure spectrox, you can get it all over the universe...and in its pure form it is lethal...even for time lords"

As realisation hit the two men they both looked at Lexi who sat with her face emotionless.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack screamed as Cassandra neared Lexi.

"Please don't do this!" The doctor pleaded. "I know they hurt you Cassandra but it doesn't have to be like this. Start your new life. I have a ship, I could take you anywhere you wanted, give you a fresh start...please"

Cassandra kicked Lexi in the face knocking her to the floor.

Lexi let out a moan as she spat out blood from her mouth.

Cassandra unchained Lexi and pulled her by the hair to kneel in front Jack.

"I want you to look the woman you love in the eyes as I kill her!" Cassandra.

"Your a coward Cassandra. I'm sorry we couldn't help you, but this? This is low even for you. Cold blood murder." Lexi said her voice thick with disappointment.

Jack looked into Lexi's eyes as the doctor squirmed in his chains.

"I'm sorry Lexi" Jack whispered

"Don't be"Lexi said smiling. "Been nice knowing you handsome."

Lexi turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry pretty boy, over before it's started. Remember me"

and with that Cassandra Jabbed the needle into Lexi's neck and she screamed as the liquid entered her blood stream.

Lexi fell to the floor in a scream as the liquid burned inside her body as her hearts pumped it around.

Lexi gathered all her strength and kicked Cassandra knocking her off the stage. She then proceeded to crawl across the floor to the table where Jack's vortex manipulator was laying and grabbed it. She pressed a few buttons and threw it to jack.

Jack wiggled around and grabbed the device but hesitated when he looked at Lexi and the doctor.

"Go Jack, help the others." Lily said through clenched teeth before her body thrashed in pain.

Jack nodded and pressed the button and disappeared. Lexi began to grow weak and looked to the doctor.

"Hey, hang in there" the doctor said smiling.

Lexi smiled "I'll try, I just feel sorry for you having to face Cassandra when she wakes up. I'm just glad I got to meet you before this"

The doctor looked to the floor in guilt. He was so wrapped up in hate and Rose that he didn't even think there could be anyone else out there.

The doctor looked up to say he was sorry but he was too late, when he looked to Lexi she was motionless on the floor.

A tear rolled down the doctors cheek as he looked at the time lady...he failed her and now he was truly alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish I owned the brilliant doctor who i don't :( Maybe one day though...we can all dream right?**

**Authors Note: I want to say a big thank you to all of those reading and have put my story to their favorits or are following :) big love to you all 3**

When Lexi began to wake her whole body hurt. At first she didn't want to move but she had to see if the doctor and Jack were ok

Lexi opened her eyes and brought her hand to her head. When her eyes opened she noticed Jack was sitting above her and her head was on his lap.

"Hey you." He said softly. "You gave me quite a scare you know" Jack said stroking Lexi's hair.

"How did I survive? What about Cassandra and the cybermen? Is the Doctor ok?" Lexi asked quickly as she sat up wincing as her body shot with pain.

"Calm down Lexi" Jack said concerned looking her over as she winced. "The doctor is ok, I transported back to get you and him. The doctor took you to the tardis and gave you a cure and left you there while I warned the others and called the Judoon. The doctor shut down the device Cassandra was using and the cybermen and Cassandra were taken with Judoon."

"I missed everything" Lexi said pouting.

Realisation filled Lexi's face and she looked to Jack "They will execute her now won't they?" Lexi asked sad "I know she did wrong and tried to kill me, but I can't help but think it was our fault"

The doctor walked in smiling and stopped in front of Jack and Lexi on the sofa in the torchwood lounge. "She was responsible for her actions, I even offered her a way out but she wouldn't take it, no one is safe if she is roaming free, I'm sorry but sometimes there is sad endings" The doctor said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know I should have waited but whilst we were in the tardis medical centre I took some samples. I'm sorry I couldn't get an I.D match but the database is practically fried. It confirmed your age and your species." The doctor said trailing off.

Lexi sat up straight and Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Well I already know I'm a time lady but my age? This should be interesting" Lexi said smiling with excitement.

"You are 902" The doctor said smiling. "Not much younger than me"

"WOAH YOUR OLD!" Jack exaggerated pushing Lexi playfully.

"Oi you! Lexi said shoving him back and standing. "My age symbolises maturity" Lexi said smiling proudly.

Jack scoffed and pulled her into a hug.

The doctor cleared his throat bringing Jack's and Lexi's attention back to him.

"It was lovely seeing you both but I have to go" The doctor said looking nervously at Lexi.

"so soon?" Lexi asked unconsciously stepping forward trying to hide her disappointment.

"well I was never good at staying in the same place for long, the whole universe to see..." The doctor said shifting on the spot but not leaving.

"Lexi..." Jack said softly.

Lexi turned to face Jack to see his face filled with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked taking his hand in hers.

Jack looked over to the doctor and realisation filled the doctors face and he walked out of the room quietly giving Lexi and Jack some privacy.

"Lexi you have to go with the doctor." Jack said softly but finally.

Jack put a finger to Lexi's lips as she tried to protest.

"You know I'm right Lexi, We knew this day was going to come. You need to find who you are and the doctor is the only one who can help you. Your not alone any more" He said softly cupping the now crying time lady's cheek.

"Come with me Jacky?" Lexi pleaded as Jack's eyes filled with tears.

"You know I can't, the others need me, I have to stay here and help people." Jack said pulling her into a hug.

"I'll tell the others, you can come back to us any time, the doctor will bring you. Now go...before I change my mind" Jack said pulling back from Lexi.

Lexi wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him fiercely.

Jack was shocked at first put pulled her closely whilst wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lexi reluctantly pulled away but kissed him once more on the forehead and walked out.

* * *

The doctor stood outside sympathy flooded his head as he thought over his and Jack's previous conversation.

_Flashback_

"Is she going to be ok?" Jack asked worry evident in his voice as he looked at Lexi's limp body.

"She will be fine. It will take a few hours for her body to fully fight the poison but she is very lucky, being a time lady truly saved her life." The doctor said placing a hand on Jacks shoulder to stop his pacing.

"I thought I lost her" Jack whispered.

The doctor placed a hand on Lexi's forehead and sighed in relief at the cool touch of her skin.

"You love her don't you?" The doctor asked

Jack sighed and sat in the chair next to Lexi's medical bed. "Of course I do, look at her, even in this state she is intoxicating. She is just amazing, I've never met anyone like her, she reminded me so much of you" Jack said laughing and the doctor smiled.

"Have you never told her?" The doctor asked now standing in front of Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I knew that one day you would come doctor, I told her about you, everything. My intentions were never selfish, I couldn't keep this magnificent woman all to myself. She is a time lady, her place is amongst the beauty and the stars with you.

If I told her I would only be hurting myself and her when you take her away"

"She might choose to stay" The doctor pointed out.

Jack let out a small laugh "She wouldn't, it's in her blood, and if she did I would make her go"

The doctor sighed feeling sorry for his friend.

"Promise me you will take her doctor, help her find her place, find her memories. Show her the wonders of the universe..." Jack said now standing and holding the doctor by the shoulders

"I promise, but I also promise I will bring her to you as often as I can." The doctor said placing a hand on Jack's and smiling.

_Flashback ended_

* * *

The doctor jumped slightly as the doors opened and Lexi ran out.

The doctor followed Lexi as she ran down the street and didn't stop until they were at least 2 blocks away from torchwood.

When she stopped she was breathing heavily and her face was tear stained.

"You ok?" The doctor asked turning her to face him.

Lexi wiped her face and nodded afraid to speak in case her voice betrayed her.

"Are you coming with me?" The doctor asked warily.

Lexi sighed and now spoke, sadness evident in her voice. "If you will have me I would like to come with you. There is so much I need to know"

The doctor nodded not wishing to pry any more. "I parked the tardis a block from here."

* * *

When The doctor and Lexi arrived at the tardis Lexi scoffed as he pointed to the ship with pride. "I read all about the tardis in a file, and although it is magnificent it looks...well just like a box"

The doctor glared at Lexi "the tardis is a she, not an it. Tardis's are grown, they are living, not like anything else you will ever find. And she is the last of her kind like us. Here?" The doctor said taking Lexi's hand. The doctor pulled Lexi's hand and placed it on the tardis his hand over hers. "Clear your mind" He said.

Lexi closed her eyes and cleared her mind and then she hard it. The tardis spoke to her. Lexi's Eyes shot open and she looked to the doctor.

"Did she talk to me?" Lexi said excitement filling her voice.

The doctor smiled a cheeky smile and nodded at the excited beauty.

The doctor opened the tardis door with a key and pulled Lexi into the tardis with his hand.

"Lexi, welcome to the tardis" The doctor said smiling.

Lexi gasped at the tardis beauty and smiled. "She is beautiful!"Lexi said letting the doctor guide her inside shutting the door behind her.

"She is isn't she?" The doctor replied. "I would be nothing without my girl" The doctor said beaming.

The doctor led Lexi to the control panel and let her run her fingers lightly over the controls in curiosity.

"She is extraordinary, I read files but I never could have imagined this. The space, the beauty, the atmosphere...everything. When our planet was still here, was there more like her?" Lexi asked curiosity in her voice.

The doctors face saddened as he thought about the planet and Lexi filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I don't really remember our planet so I guess I don't feel the pain you feel." Lexi said taking his hand in hers.

"Do you remember anything?" The doctor asked as he gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her to the seat near the panel.

"Not really, I dream about our planet though. But never anything on a large scale, I remember the sky and the silver leaved trees, I remember how the red grass felt on my bare feet and the warm breeze that filled my lungs and hair" Lexi said smiling as she remembered the images.

"Lexi I hope I can help you remember, the planet, oh it was beautiful. Nothing like it. The mountains were such a sight, the way the snow looked against that brilliant grass and the gold and grey stones." The doctor's face filled with happiness at the thought.

"You remember our language." The doctor pointed out randomly. "How is that possible? I have never heard another speak that long lost ancient language since the end." The doctor said.

Lexi laughed as she remembered "When Jacky found me I tried to talk to him in gallefreyan." Lexi said trying to contain her laughter. "I thought I was talking English like him, I hadn't even realised. Poor Jacky was so confused, I don't even know how I remember it, it's like it stuck in my head. It took a while before I got out of the habit. I still talk in gallefreyan when I mumble to myself though. I think sometimes I need to, its the only thing I have left of who I am, I didn't want to forget or lose it. " Lexi sad now saddening at the thought of her lost memories.

"RIGHT!" The doctor said loud and excited and desperately trying to change the mood. "Let's get going. I want to show you something, then I will take you to the vortex and neutralise her before showing you to your room. You must be tired" The doctor said whilst working the unusual controls.

After pulling a few levers and turning a few knobs the doctor stood in front of a lever and smiled. "I'd hold onto something" He said beaming before pulled on the lever. Lexi and the doctor laughed loudly as the tardis threw them around there hands on the edge of the panel the only thing keeping them upright.

When the tardis calmed the doctor sprung up and ran to the doors with the biggest grin.

Lexi adjusted herself the smile not faltering as she turned to look at the doctor in question.

The doctor motioned for Lexi to join him before he said "Close your eyes."

Lexi closed her eyes excitement heating her skin. The doctor moved to stand behind Lexi and put his hands over her face. He telepathically told the tardis to open the door as Lexi held the doctors wrists as she fidgeted with excitement.

"Ok open" The doctor said moving his hands away with a grin.

Lexi gasped in surprise and leaned back into the doctor in utter surprise. The doctor smiled and placed his hands on her arms as a comfort and to hold her still.

Outside the tardis was the earth. It had never looked as beautiful as it did now. It was shockingly breath taking as it practically glowed. The sun Glowed fiercely behind the earth and the stars shone against the endless black.

"You see this every day?" Lexi asked not taking her eyes from the sight in front of her.

"I see this and so much more. Oh Lexi we are going to have so much fun, There are endless things to see. The universe is one big adventure and we have all the time in the universe to see it." The doctor said thrill in his voice.

Lexi closed the door and turned around to look at the doctor. They were both very aware of how close they stood to each other but ignored it to the best of their abilities.

"It saddens me to see such a beautiful sight. I knew that I have probably seen this all before and much more. Including our home and I now they are all lost. 900 Hundred years of beautiful sights and memories are lost." lexi said sad.

The doctor stepped back and put his hands on her arms. "I promise you I will help you remember Lexi, but until then you have an opportunity that not many people get, you get a fresh start. You get to have all those firsts again. Like the one you just had now. You got to appreciate all that beauty all over again."

Lexi smiled at the doctor and linked her arm with his. "Now pretty boy, this see this room of mine"

**Authors note: I'm sorry this chapter was quite boring but it is essential to get the soppy and less action like parts out of the way to make room for the awesomness! Hope yo all enjoy and the next chapter I will put up as soon as i can 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer - I do not own doctor who or it's characters (I'm working on it) I do own my character Lexi :-D all mine s no stealing -_-**

**Authors Note - I'm so sory this took so long to upload this chapter I was on holiday with the fiance :-D anyway hope you enjoy part one of the two parter. I promise it will get more action packed and love filled soooon! ;-D**

The warm breeze filled Lexi's lungs as she walked across the warm red grass. With every step she took her toes curled in delight of the touch.

She ran to the silver tree her fingers touching its rough surface a smile lighting her face. The sun's were setting and the sky burned a fiery red and Lexi smiled basking in all it's glory.

Suddenly the sky went dark, the colour no longer warm but blood red. The air felt cold nipping at her bare skin.

The once musical song that filled the air was now deafening with screams.

Lexi didn't want to open her eyes but it was like she couldn't stop her body. She was now knelt to the ground all the beauty that once was was now burning. Still bodies lay on the once soft grass. The trees burned as smoke filled the deathly sky.

Lexi felt a warmth around her hands and looked to see a young child no older than 3 laying limp in her arms. Her warm blood covered Lexi's filthy cut arms and it was like it all sunk in.

Hot salty tears fell down Lexi's face as she looked at the child gripping her tightly in her tired arms. A horrific scream left her lips as she cradled her in her arms.

She could hear a man calling, the name so familiar but she couldn't hear it...what was it...

* * *

The doctor cradled Lexi's body in his arms as she began to wake. She had stopped screaming and thrashing now and he stroked the hair from her face.

Lexi's sleepy eyes met the doctors as she blinked away the tears that blurred her vision.

"it's ok, it was only a dream" the doctor soothed as he held her.

Lexi smiled as he helped her to sit up.

"you seem to be having nightmares a lot" the doctor pointed out.

Lexi sighed looked at her hands. "I dream of gallerfray every night. But since being in the tardis I have seen things I never have before. Like being with you helps me to remember..I see gallerfray burn doctor. I see its beauty and with a blink of an eye I see it fall. And before I wake I hear my true name...But its like I cant quite hear it...Like I know its my name but can't hear what they are saying" Lexi said deciding to leave out the part about the child.

The doctor gave Lexi a comforting hand squeeze, knowing all to well how much it hurts.

Suddenly the tardis shook sending the doctor from he edge of Lexi's bed flying onto the floor and Lexi flew into the place the doctor once sat. They both sprung up and stood trying to balance as the tardis shook from side to side.

The doctor and Lexi held onto each other for support whilst rushing to the control room. When they reached the controls Lexi grabbed tightly for support whilst the doctor rushed around trying to stabilize the poor girl who was thrashing around uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Lexi asked as she fell to her knees when she was thrown to the side.

The doctor passed pulling a lever whilst pulling her to her feet. "I don't know. It's like we are being pulled through time, someone wants our attention and trust me they have it." The doctor said curiosity lining his voice.

The tardis finally stilled and the doctor didn't wait for Lexi to even straighten up before he was out of the door.

"OI PRETTY BOY WAIT UP!" Lexi shouted as she sprung up and ran to the open door and burst out to find they were stood in the middle of a dessert surrounded by what seemed to be archaeologists.

The doctor looked back at Lexi his face as white as a sheet.

Everyone stared at Lexi and she felt uncomfortable under their stares.

The doctor slid his hand into Lexi's as she looked around. "Doctor everyone is staring at me" Lexi said frowning.

The doctor looked at Lexi and smiled. "Lexi I think its cause your still in your night wear" The doctor said trying to hide his amusement.

Lexi looked herself over. She was stood in the tight hot pant like shorts and a tight strap top.

She smiled at the surrounding people before turning to the doctor "I suppose it isn't appropriate outwear" She said laughing.

Lexi's eyes then fell on a lady who stood staring at the doctor and then looking to the doctors and Lexi's clasped hands.

Lexi stepped towards her and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lexi" she said smiling.

The woman took her hand and shook it looking rather sad. "River Song" She replied smiling.

"I'm guessing you called us here River?" The doctor asked looking unsure.

"I found something...you would be very interested in" She said with a smile before walking off.

The doctor and Lexi followed and passed a man looking her over. She stopped briefly in front of the man smirking "see something you like?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

The man shifted uncomfortably under her stare before he was interrupted. "Lexi leave the poor man alone!" The doctor shouted back to her. She winked at the guy before running to catch the doctor up and taking his hand. "You've been spending too much time with Jack. Your picking up his bad habits" the doctor said shaking his head.

* * *

River lead them to a tent and opened it holding it open for the doctor and Lexi.

Lexi released the doctors hand as he walked to the table.

"What is it?" Lexi asked standing behind him and looking over his shoulder on tip toes.

"take a look" He said passing her the dusty object.

Lexi ran her fingers across it delicately. "doctor...its gallerfreyan.." Lexi said shocked.

In gallerfreyan out loud she read the scripture. The doctor beamed at Lexi, a look of absolute amazement.

"what does it mean?" River asked watching the doctor and Lexi with unsure eyes.

"It translates to:- _Property of the master_" The doctor said sadness in his eyes.

"who was the master?" Lexi asked putting the object back on the table and leaning against it.

"He was a very good friend of mine of gallefray. We were childhood friends, grew up together. He was truly brilliant" The doctor said with a smile.

"Did you find anything else river?" The doctor asked turning to her.

River shook her head. "When I saw it was your language I called for you. The tardis must have heard me."

Lexi looked between River and the Doctor confused before asking. "How do you two know each other?"

"Spoilers" River said smiling.

"Last time I saw you river you said I wouldn't see you until.."

"Spoilers sweetie!" River said interrupting.

"How long have you both been travelling together?" River asked as she walked out of the tent leading them to another tent.

"Well we stayed in vortex for 3 days. Resting up and talking. Which I'm sure you will know it is a very big deal for me, then today is day 4 and here we are." The doctor said smiling.

"Resting and talking for 4 days? Is that code for something else?" river asked nudging the doctor smirking but the smile didn't meet her eyes.

The doctor blushed and Lexi laughed. "Pretty boy here couldn't handle me, plus I needed some time. I left someone very important behind and its hard to be away from him." Lexi said taking a seat on a chair as river sat on a three person sofa.

The girls looked to the doctor who stood there like a melon, before he sat on the arm of Lexi's chair.

Yet again Lexi noticed hurt in rivers eyes again.

"I should get back to the dig, are you staying?" River asked pausing in the doorway.

"I think we will stay, see what it is the master left behind. Then we will be off. Better get Lexi changed first before she distracts the men." The doctor said looking at Lexi's clothing again.

With that river walked out and Lexi stood letting the doctor slid into her seat. When he was comfortable he pulled her onto his lap.

"Is river something important to you doctor?" Lexi asked in a whisper as he fiddled with the button on his jacket.

The doctor shrugged "I have only met her once, we are moving in different directions of time so she knows me and I her. We have a rule that we don't tell each other of our futures. Don't want to rip a hole in time." He said laughing.

"The reason I ask is because every time we touch she seems to be bothered..." Lexi said trailing off.

"I'm sorry if its too much, I have been alone a long time. I just feel safe and connected to you. Like I want to keep you close but protect you at the same time" The doctor said worried he had offended the time lady.

Lexi smiled. "I like the closeness, its comforting." Lexi stood with a little push from the doctor. "I'm going to change, I'll meet you back on the dig site?"

The doctor nodded and walked her out before he went back to the tent and she headed to the tardis.

* * *

When she reached the doors she looked around suspiciously. She thought she had shut the doors but here they were wide open.

Lexi shrugged thinking she was rushing out without questioning her clothing let alone wondering about the door.

Lexi walked down he corridor to her room and opened it with a smile. She ran to wardrobe and after much debate put on some mid thigh shorts, converse and a white vest top.

After a quick brush of the hair and brushing her teeth, with a smile Lexi headed back out. But as she reached the control room she heard a shuffle behind her. She whipped round quickly bringing her fists up ready to fight but no one was there. Arms suddenly grabbed her from behind and Lexi threw up her leg and kicked the person in the face and they dropped their hands. Lexi turned and kicked the person to the floor where they now lay still.

Lexi stepped forward slowly looking at the body to see it's skin was grey like stone and its eyes large and completely black. It had no eyelids an it mouth was large with yellow sharp teeth.

"Never seen one like you before" Lexi mumbled to herself. As she hoovered over the still body.

Suddenly the creature bolted up and shot a straw thick spike into the side of her neck.

Lexi stumbled back pulling it out of her neck with amazement "You clever little shit" she murmured before she dropped to the floor with a thud.

* * *

The doctor walked over to the dusty object and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. He checked the readings and sighed.

"If you had a vortex manipulator why didn't you run!" The doctor mumbled in frustration.

He put the object down again when he heard river approach.

"She's quite a looker" River said as she approached the doctor as he faced her.

The doctor looked at river puzzled and silent and river rolled her eyes.

"Lexi I'm talking about" River stated.

"Yes I would say she is attractive, and she told me of her observations on how our closeness bothers you." The doctor said matter of factly "But she is in love with another man and I'm only interested in taking care of her and helping her find her life. I am not looking for a mate" The doctor said plainly making river smile.

"I better go and check on Lexi" The doctor said bluntly leaving a stunned river in the tent.

* * *

The doctor strode over to the tardis and was shocked to see the door open.

Panic filled the doctors body and he ran into the tardis.

"Lexi?" He called as he made his way to her room to see it empty.

"Tardis old girl where is she?" He asked pleadingly with the machine.

The reply the tardis gave sent a chill down the doctors spine and he cursed at himself.

_There were two valkran here, they took her doctor, and they are going to harvest her._

The doctor filled with fear. He thought back to the promise he had made Jack and the promise he made her. He thought back to just 5 minutes ago when he told river we wants to protect her and then it happened. That sinking feeling of being alone and the only of his kind crept back into his heart and mind and he wanted to cry...

"ok so valkran have to live in warmth, its how they survive, which means they could be in this location, the heat is perfect for them to survive. But where? We are in miles and miles of dessert and no one saw or heard any vehicles." The doctor muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Of course they could be living underground. Oh that's very good because we aren't on just any planet, we are on atsas the planet which centre is very hot and the crust is very thin...the deeper you go the hotter it is...all we have to do is find their front door" The doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note - Ok so i know alot of people have a love for River and so do I don't get me wrong but unfortunately Lexi is the leading Lady in this story so I have to make her take a step back.**

**As you can tell River is quite a bit jealous in my story, but that is to be expected from her, she is very much in love with the doctor and he is rather wrapped up in Lexi.**

**Also i want to say i am aware that River and the doctor are moving in different directions of time so i know it doesn't make sense that River doesn't know the dealk with the doctor and Lexi yet. I have decided to make this meeting a one off. a meeting that wasn't meant to happen.**

Lexi woke and she was on her knees handcuffed to a wall. The heat was thick and sweat formed on Lexi's forehead.

"Why is it I'm always chained up" Lexi sighed in frustration. She pulled tightly a few times on the chains but they didn't budge.

When she looked around the room she realised it was a cell. There was bars in front of Lexi and electricity sparked through them as if warning Lexi not to dear try touching them.

Just as Lexi began to fiddle with her chains again one of the creatures passed Lexi.

"Hey you let me out of here. If you need help all you have to do is ask, I can help you and if I can't I know my friend can, just let me out of these chains" Lexi said trying to be as calm and nice as she could.

The creature pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lexi. First she flinched but as the sweat dripped down her over heated body Lexi sat straight and closed her eyes accepting her fate with bravery.

A sudden shock of electricity was sent through Lexi's body. Her head threw back as she fell forward. Saliva dripped from Lexi's numb mouth as her limbs went completely limp. Her vision went blurry and heavy deep heavy breaths blew sand from the floor over her dirty face.

After a few moments the creatures opened the cell, each taking one arm they dragged Lexi down the corridors. Her bare legs dragged through the hot sand as her head swayed as all strength left her body.

* * *

The doctor strolled slowly through the hot dessert with his sonic screwdriver in his hand. Finding a door that didn't want to be found in a dessert that goes on for miles was proving to the a challenge.

The doctor growled in frustration and kicked a large rock. "Why do I let this happen all the time!" he screamed tears of anger almost filling his eyes.

The doctor turned at the sound of scratching to see that the rock he had kicked had opened door under the sand presenting a stair case.

The doctor couldn't stop the smile which stretched across his face in victory. "Lexi hold on I'm coming" he mumbled as he made his way under the sand.

The tunnels were dimly lit and the heat was thick. Every few minutes the doctor wiped his forehead wiping away a tickling drip of sweat that ran down his sticky face. Time lords had a higher residence to temperature then humans so it's a good thing Lexi wasn't human, she would have surely died by now.

The doctor was about to turn down another path when he heard the low mumblings of two valkran. They spoke of the alien that would feed there dying queen a very long life. They laughed in victory as they discussed of how they were going to use Lexi's DNA for cloning, to feed the valkran for eternity. They would never have to starve or die again.

The doctor felt a sickness build in the pit of his stomach at the thought. He was starting to lose faith in the universe. How could anyone regardless of their species be so cruel. They would have to kill him if they wanted her he thought. The darkness that Rose helped cage rising slowly in his hearts.

* * *

After what seemed like hours the creatures threw Lexi's body forward into the middle of a room filled with chanting.

Lexi's blurred eyes focused to her side to take in the surroundings in her view. There were the creatures all around chanting loudly.

"Now if I didn't know any better I would say you haven't even spoken to your prisoner" The doctors voice boomed through the room.

"Doctor" Lexi managed to whisper in a smile.

"You see if you had you would have known that although she is a time lady and is 900 hundred years old she has amnesia, so harvesting her for her memories would give you nothing but 4 human years" The doctor said in the smug voice he does.

Lexi listened as she heard The sounds of murmurs from the creatures.

"But that isn't the only fact of the matter" The doctor said his tone turning deadly "You see this lady is very special to me, and any one with sense would know better than to hurt the people I care for."

There was a loud air whistling sound and the air around Lexi started to become cool.

The doctors voice filled the room again. "That sound you are hearing is a ice cold air being filtered into the room. Its about to get VERY cold" The doctor said coolly.

Just as the room began to reach goose bump cold the doctor jogged over and softly rolled Lexi onto her back. The creatures around the room were dropping to the floor one by one. In one swift and effortless move the doctor scooped Lexi into his arms and close to his chest.

"Are they dying?" Lexi asked as she slowly began to get feeling back in her body as the doctor carried Lexi to the tardis.

The doctor smiled "Of course not, I'm simply immobilising them until we can get me, you, river and the others of this planet. The cold if dosed correctly at a non lethal rate can knock them unconscious."

Lexi smiled "Your rather brilliant" She said as the doctor put her on the seat before he rushed around the controls.

"Once we take off in the tardis we have 10 minutes before they become responsive again." The doctor said as the tardis began to shake and they both held on for dear life.

* * *

Once the tardis stilled the doctor scooped a still weak Lexi from the seat and ran outside.

"I'll be ok in the tardis" Lexi said as he held her tightly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight" The doctor said sternly.

As soon as the doctor was in view of river and the archaeologists they all an over in alarm at the sight of Lexi in his arms.

"are you ok?" River asked. But not to Lexi.

The doctor noticed this and ignored her. "Everyone grab what you can and get to your ship. We have 10 minutes until a hostile race of valkran come for prisoners to harvest."

Lexi gestured for the doctor to put her down and with hesitation he gently placed Lexi on the sand holding her waist to support her.

River still looked at the doctor shocked as he intentionally avoided her eyesight. "You heard the man, pack and board immediately." River ordered.

They all began rushing around and Lexi and the doctor helped where they could. As soon as they were packed they were on the ship when the Valkran came into sight in the distance.

River turned as the ships engine started to look at the doctor but he simply turned and took Lexi's hand. They watched from the tardis as the valkran began to surface. Everyone was safely on the ship which was now readying to leave. The valkran gaining on the horizon.

The ship slowly came into flight when Lexi could hear very faint screams in the distance. A girl ran waving her hands calling to the ship full of people who couldn't hear her. Lexi went to run to her but the doctor stopped her as he saw a valkran grab her. The valkran's hands held the side of her face. The girls screams stopped as she went limp and the valkran and two others jumped on her limp body what Lexi could only guess was them eating her.

The doctor now seeing they had been spotted quickly pulled Lexi inside of the tardis and began putting the tardis in flight.

As soon as the doctor brought the tardis into the vortex Lexi threw herself at the doctor into a hug.

The doctor hugged her tightly back and was going to ask her if she was ok but thought better of it.

"Doctor, I couldn't help but notice you were very cold towards River back there..." Lexi said cautiously. "I think she cares a lot for you".

The doctor pulled back and started fiddling with the controls. "So I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere hot, take your mind off things" the doctor said ignoring what Lexi had just said.

Lexi knew it wasn't just for her benefit, Jack told Lexi of the doctor and his last companion Rose.

He seemed to love her very much, but being lost in another world must be hard.

Lexi smiled and placed a hand on the doctors and nodding. "Yer a distraction would be nice" She said knowing within herself the doctor needed just as much as she did.

* * *

The doctor and Lexi strolled into a coffee shop giggling.

"Honestly when she put your screwdriver between her large scabby breasts I almost died with laughter!" Lexi said relieving the moment,

The doctor shuddered at the thought "Don't get me wrong I am not discriminative but there are some places I will not go!" The doctor said sitting down and ordering coffee.

The doctor and Lexi had been to several intended relaxing locations but trouble seemed to follow the doctor Lexi had come to know.

They had been chased by deadly flower people, Lexi had been chatted up by Henry VIII and almost been married to him and that wasn't even mentioning the rather plump scabby looking green tentacle people in which the women tried to seduce the doctor by putting his screwdriver between her breasts.

The doctor had been seeming more happy now since the trip with River and Lexi was feeling much more relaxed about leaving Jacky.

A waitress brought over the coffee's to the table and looked at the two waiting for money. Of course Lexi had used all her money now and looked to the doctor who smiled sheepishly.

"You know its rude to keep a lady waiting doctor" Lexi said looking to the waitress at hint.

"Forgot my money" The doctor said embarrassed. Lexi stopped sipping her coffee in disbelief and glared at the man.

The doctor stood and looked to the now unimpressed waitress. "I'll go to a cash machine" The doctor said slowly backing out.

When the doctor left the waitress looked to Lexi with a disapproving look. Lexi just gave her an uncomfortable smile and sipped at her coffee.

Lexi hoped the doctor would be back soon as she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the glares she was receiving from the staff.

An elderly man approached Lexi. "Excuse me miss, are you Lexi?" He asked with a kind smile.

"certainly am" Lexi answered confused.

"A gentleman called the doctor asked me to give this to you. Said to finish your coffee and he will call you soon" The frail man handed over £100 in cash. Lexi smiled and gave £20 to the man for his troubles and paid the waitress with a tip which made her smile.

She was left alone and through worry started to drink the doctors coffee too. After another 10mins had passed Lexi grew wary and pulled out her phone. She was about to call the doctor knowing he most likely got into some trouble when her phone rang

"Hello" Lexi answered.

"Hello is this Miss Carter?" A female voice asked.

Carter was the human last name Lexi used whilst her memory was lost. She needed it to create all her documentations since she was 'born' on earth and there was no record of her exsitance.

"Yes speaking" Lexi replied.

"We have a friend of yours here at the royal hope hospital. He asked us to call you" The lady replied.

Lexi was already stood and heading out of the coffee shop when she answered. "Thank you so much, I'm on my way" Lexi said before hanging up.

**Authors Note - Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't very wow but its hard to keep up with the brilliance that are the creatures and scenerios of the doctor who programme itself.**

**I just wanted to make something clear now, i know the doctor and Lexi are very close at the moment and quite early in the story but there is a reason for that and it will be revealed later. The doctor feels attached to Lexi for obvious reasons such as she is the last of the time lords and hes not alone now but also because he feels he owes it to the time lady to protect her. deep down i think he feels responsable for her lost memories, like her should have known and been there for her. There will be bigger things developing soon too.**

**Regradless i hoped you liked. The next chapter will be 'Smith and Jones'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note - So as alot of you would have guessed this chapter goes on to be the doctor episode 'Smith and Jones' this chapter will be the begining of what happens. I will say now this chapter doesn't have much action in it, that will be in the next chapter, but regardless I hope it satisfies. **

**I want to say a big thanks to a few people. **

**Firstly to my followers -  
**

***Ann4ever17**

***DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp (also a reader who favorited my story :-P )**

***NarikoKaori**

***SmillyReaper**

***doctorwho777**

***littlebitfoxy**

***swimfeared**

**Secondly to thos who favorited my story - **

***RiverWinchester**

***xxxSelenaSarafinaSnapexxx**

**And lastly a huge thank you to *TheDoctorHarkness* who not only is following my story but is the first and only to review it which im truely grateful for.  
**

**Thank you all for reading and I will hopefully continue to keep you interested. **

After asking directions from a kind stranger Lexi was now running through the hospital doors to the reception.

"Excuse me, I got a call about a friend of mine, John smith." The lady very slowly typed into her computer before looking up with an expression that said s was VERY bored.

"He's down the corridor and to the right" the lady said tiredness in her voice.

Lexi nodded and rushed off down the corridor.

Lexi burst through the doors to see the doctor in a bed and gown surrounded by nurses and doctors.

"John are you ok?" Lexi asked rushing over halting whichever conversation which was taking place.

The doctor smiled a brilliant smile and said "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Lexi's face went from worried to angry in the space of 2 seconds and the doctor flinched. Realisation dawning her that he was in fact perfectly fine.

The crowd now dispersed and continued with their rounds.

One minute we are having coffee the next I hear your in hospital what happened?" Lexi asked glaring at the doctor.

The doctor shifted on his bed uncomfortably "I'm on a mission" The doctor said.

"I ran all the way here and your telling me that everything is fine!" Lexi almost growled.

The doctor had never seen Lexi angry before and was a little taken back by the coldness of her eyes.

"I thought something had happened to you doctor, we were having a lovely coffee and then you disappear without a word and I get a call to say..." Lexi trailed of clearly upset.

The doctor sat there helplessly. Lexi had never been upset with him before, they had grown very close over the last 4-5 trips, never leaving each others side. He hadn't thought of what his actions would do to her feelings.

Lexi walked off after mumbling something about getting some food leaving the doctor sat guilty in his bed.

* * *

The doctor called Martha from before came over haven heard commotion. "That your girlfriend?" she asked the doctor who stared at the door where the beauty left

"oh erm...not girlfriend...well she is a girl...and a friend...but erm no...just friends" The doctor answered seeming uncomfortable a light blush on his cheeks.

Martha let out a laugh. "Is she ok? She looked upset"

The doctor sighed, "I was kind of stupid, I'm normally quite clever" The doctor said tapping his head with a smile "But since I met her, its like I forget I'm not on my own any more, that I have to think of her feelings too".

Martha smiled "you two close?" she asked.

The doctor absent-mindedly smiled "yes we are, we travel together. Was very lonely before Lexi. She makes me better" He said. "Not sure how, only have known each other a couple of weeks." The doctor said laughing.

Lexi grabbed an apple and paid the pale tired looking lady behind the counter and turned to sit at a table in the corner playing with the apple in her hands

The doctor and Lexi had been travelling a couple of weeks now and she felt like she had known him so much longer. Lexi sighed as she thought back to there trips, the warm look in his eyes as Lexi said something clever, the redness of his cheeks when people, often women, asked if they were a couple. She loved that cheeky grin he gave her when he caught her smiling as he did the brilliant things he did. Yet at the same time she could see the distance in his eyes. He held back from her a lot, he still spoke and acted like he was completely alone in the universe...like she was another one of his companions.

Lexi sighed putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. She WAS just another of his companions. Of course she was. The whole time while she waited to meet the famous doctor she imagined because they are from the same lost planet they would be different.

He didn't doubt that she missed Rose. She could relate, she really missed Jack.

In gallifreyan Lexi mumbled to herself. "Lexi you think waaaay too much." and she bit into her apple taken all the frustration out on it. "God I miss you Jakey" she whispered.

Suddenly the room began to shake fiercely shake. Some people fell to the floor whilst the patients began to scream and shout in panic.

Dust and paint fell from the shaking ceiling as the room grew colder and darker.

The doctor jumped up and closed his curtain rushing to get dressed as the sounds of panic and fear filled the once silent room.

"No body panic, everyone go back to your beds, we have this under control" Martha called to the patients as she walked down the corridor.

The doctor opened the dull blue curtain now dressed, his eyes desperately trying to seek out Lexi. She hadn't come yet and worry lined the pit of his stomach.

The doctor made his way out to the corridor to Martha where she spoke to a colleague.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on." Martha said going to open a window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." Martha's colleague almost screamed as she shook nervously beside her.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha responded confidently looking out into the unbelievable sight.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact." The doctor said excitement in his voice..

"Martha wasn't it? Martha what? The doctor asked holding out his hand to the doctor.

"Jones" Martha replied with a smile shaking his hand.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can't be." Martha's colleagues butted in with fear and confusion in her voice.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." The doctor scolded rudely. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or" The doctor asked looking around.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha replied pointing to the correct drection.

"Fancy going out?" The doctor asked with a grin.

"Okay." Martha said looking over the handsome man.

"We might die." The doctor stated to a smiling Martha making her aware of the dangers.

"We might not." Martha said with a flirtatious smile.

"Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up." The doctor said gesturing for Martha to lead the way.

* * *

Lexi ran through the busy corridors narrowly avoiding the cramped bodies that blocked her way. Lexi almost laughed when she saw they were on the moon. It's like trouble followed the doctor. She should be afraid but she liked it. The thrill she got in the face of danger. The warm feeling when she saved someone else from the certainty of death.

Lexi made it to the doctors ward seeing the whole place in chaos. She ran to his bed and pulled back the curtain to see he was gone.

"shit!" Lexi said as she turned to see a panicked nurse frantically trying to get control of the frightened patients.. "Excuse me, have you seen a tall handsome man with a long brown coat, quite smart and rather rude?" Lexi asked placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes he went with doctor Jones to the balcony" the woman said giving Lexi a smile. Lexi smiled in relief and thanked the nurse.

* * *

The nurse quickly gave Lexi directions before stopping a patient from ripping his tubes out.

She was approaching the balcony when the doctor and a young pretty woman came out.

The doctor turned the direction Lexi was running and opened his arms as she jumped into them hugging her tightly.

They stood like that a moment happy that they had found each other safe and unharmed before they pulled away.

"So the moon" Lexi said with a laugh whilst he took her hand.

The doctor laughed "I promised you only the best." the doctor winked making Lexi laugh.

"Lexi this is Martha Jones, she's rather brilliant" The doctor said with a smile.

Lexi held out her hand and shook Martha's. "I'm Lexi, the one who TRIES to keep him out of trouble" she said playfully sounding fed up.

"What we dealing with?" Lexi asked the doctor now serious.

"Judoon" The doctor said with a sigh.

"Great, why do we always bump into them" Lexi said running a hand threw her long hair.

"What are Judoon?" Martha asked confused looking between the pair

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." Lexi replied disgust in her voice.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked shocked.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The doctor said looking out of the window.

Martha began to pace trying to absorb all the information. "What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked a little panic evident in her voice.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me and Lexi" the doctor said looking over to Lexi worried.

"Why?...Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous." Martha said slightly shocked looking Lexi and the doctor over trying to find something alien about the two.

"Well if they are here looking for an alien they are going to find one, so how bout we find it first so they don't find us?" Lexi said a smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree more" The doctor said now turning to Martha. "Martha, we need to have a look at some patient records."

Martha hesitated a moment before sighing. "sure, all records are computerised, if we go to admin we should be able to look them up."

"Lead the way Miss. Jones" The doctor said smiling.

* * *

The doctor watched over Lexi's shoulder as she clicked through the files on the admin computer whilst Martha kept watch. Raised voices of panic filled the once quiet corridors, the Judoon making their way up from the bottom floor up, checking each persons species as they move through

Every now and then Martha would look over at the screen in disbelief at what she was seeing. The aliens marched threw the corridors checking each terrified person and scanning them before marking their hand.

The doctor had explained they looked like rhinos under there armour but they had yet to take off their helmets.

"They've reached third floor." Martha pointed out as she saw a few Judoon appear on the CCTV. "What's that thing?" Martha said turning and eyeing the doctors sonic screwdriver.

"Sonic screwdriver." The doctor said proud causing Lexi to roll her eyes.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly." Martha answered offended he would lie.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic." Lexi said laughing to herself "Won't go anywhere without that thing."

The doctor smiled, "why would I? Your just jealous" The doctor said sticking his tongue out at Lexi.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha asked trying to contain a laugh as she turned back to looking out into the corridor.

The doctor frowned at her "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." The doctor said seriously.

"Oh, this computer!" Lexi growled getting frustrated with the technology. "The Judoon must have locked it down." Lexi said unuable to find the files they needed.

The doctor stepped back and stretched "Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The doctor said rambling on the guilt of not including Lexi in this thoughts and plans evident in his voice.

Lexi stopped what she was doing and glared at the doctor but the glare didn't quite reach her eyes. "Firstly we only arrived an hour ago and secondly you never just 'wander' we both know you were looking for trouble mister, giving me a heart attack in the process!" Lexi said a smile tugging at he lips as she poked the doctor in the chest. She couldn't be mad at him. He was careless and worried her but she loved his way of life and the way he acted. Kept her on her toes.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked snapping Lexi back to the situation at hand.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The doctor said looking at Lexi worried.

"Like you two, apparently. " Martha said rolling her eyes, disbelief in her voice.

"Like us. But not us." Lexi said in confirmation turning back tot he computer.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, might be a shape-changer." The doctor pointed out.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." Lexi sighed. "It's never just simple with the Judoon I'm afraid." Lexi said thinking back to Cassandra.

"All of us?" Martha said in shock and turning to face the time lord and lady again.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The doctor rambled as he watched as Lexi made progress.

Martha tried to push the thought of the Judoon killing everyone for one alien to the back of her mind and turned her attention to the two again "What are we looking for?" she asked.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." The doctor answered.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." Lexi went to stop her before she left but it was too late. She was gone.

"Not even two minutes you were gone. A coffee, that was all we were going to do and now were on the moon, a chance of death on the cards yet again. I swear doctor if I get captured AGAIN I will not be very happy with you. And if they have chains...god help you..." Lexi said pointing a finger at the doctor who just smiled.

"You like danger don't you? Don't pretend your not loving this" The doctor said smirking.

Lexi stepped real close to the doctor with a smirk. "Oh I do love it, kind of gets me a little...HOT" She said seductively as she teasingly pulled at her top.

The doctor took a moment to realise what was said and went bright red in blush as Lexi laughed and moved back away. She did like to tease the doctor. The braves man she had ever met but the second a man mentions anything sexual or flirts with him he became shy and embarrassed.

"No time to get distracted doctor, work to do, people to save." Lexi said with a smirk as she looked for a back up.

The doctor shook his head as if to rid his brain of the shock and wonder Lexi just filled his head with and simply said. "Yes, of course."

The doctor watched on the CCTV as the Judoon progressed through the floors still having not found the alien.

"AHA!" Lexi shouted causing the doctor to jump at the sudden noise. "Sorry" Lexi said with a smirk whilst the doctor shot her a glare.

"I've restored the back up" Lexi said with a triumphant smile.

"That's my girl!" The doctor said hugging Lexi from the side.

"Let's get Martha" The doctor said taking Lexi's hand and pulling her out of the office.

As soon as they were out of the room they ran into Martha who looked panicked.

"I found her!" Martha said shocked.

"you what?" Lexi asked.

Just then two biker's kicked down an office door causing the doctor, Martha and Lexi to slowly back up as they walked out of the room.

"RUN!" the doctor shouted before pulling the girls down the corridor to some stairs. They took three steps down before they saw Judoon racing up the stairs right towards them.

**Authors Note- Ok so the next chapter will be more action packed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Im sorry that i can't update more. Its hard to work, see the fiance and write. I want to asure you though i will continue with the story. :-)**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note - Hey guys I just want to say thank you for being so patient for this next chapter. This chapter will be the rest of 'Smith and Jones' and I hope you all enjoy. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others, I do apologise for that.**

**Thank you to all of you who are reading, means alot to know people enjoy my story and i can promise you there is ALOT of excitment to come in the chapters before The doctors regeneration.**

**I just wanted to say a thank you to - DeadlyVampire-DayCorp or being the second person to give me feedback! :)**

**ENJOY!**

They were trapped, the Judoon coming up the stairs and two bikers chasing them from behind. "This way!" Lexi shouted running a few more steps down and through a door pulling The Doctor closely behind with him grasping Martha by the sleeve of her top and yanking her quickly through the door before one of the bikers grabbed her.

The Doctor looked around seeing they were now on the fourth floor as the three continued to run down the corridors. The Doctor now took the lead and Lexi took Martha's hand trying to keep her at the same pace as The Doctor and herself.

"Where are we going?" Lexi called out to The Doctor as he glanced at every room as he passed.

"Not too sure yet, working on a plan" The doctor called back uncertainty in his voice.

"Is it always like this with him?" Martha asked between sharp breaths. "The whole running and luck?"

Lexi let out a laugh and smiled at Martha. "fun isn't it?".

The Doctor came to a halt outside a door and opened it with a shove, gesturing for the girls to go in. Lexi dove in pulling Martha with her almost causing the girl to fall to her knees with the force.

The Doctor scrambled in with panic on his face and shut the door just as the two men reached the door.

The Doctor was about to walk away from the door with a triumphant smile on his face before Lexi dived at the almost opening door and shoved it closed and locked it.

Lexi turned and gave him a look of disbelief. "Smartest man in the universe...doesn't remember to lock the door!"

The Doctor gave her an awkward smile before pulling her to stand next to Martha. Suddenly there was banging at the door. No doubt the two men trying to get into to room by knocking the door down.

The Doctor turned his attention from the door to Martha. "When I say 'now' press the button".

Lexi and Martha looked around to see they were in a radiation room.

"I don't know which one" Martha said with panic in her voice.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver watching the door in panic as Martha grabbed the machines manual, fiercely turning the pages in a panic whilst Lexi rushed around the machine mumbling to herself in gallefreyan.

The Doctor turned and used his sonic screwdriver on the machinery. A warm smile stretched across his face as he watched Lexi mumbling in Gallifreyan and moving around the machinery. Whenever she spoke in Gallifreyan it warmed his hearts. Sometimes he forgot she was like him. He then turned his attention to Martha who was quickly skimming through a manual panic oozing from her.

The doctor was pulled from his thoughts when the door was broken down. "NOW!" The Doctor shouted. Martha pressed the button and Lexi pulled Martha in to a cupboard so she wouldn't be caught by the radiation.

Lexi watched as a bright light filtered under the door causing Martha to gasp.

The girls watched as the light disappeared as quickly as it came "what did you do?" Martha called as she and Lexi shifted uncomfortably in the small cupboard.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed them dead." The Doctor answered breathing heavily. Lexi was so desperate to go to him but she couldn't risk opening the door in case it put Martha and risk so she settled with chewing her sleeve to occupy herself.

Martha frowned knowing he should be dead from the exposure "Isn't that likely to kill you? Or is it another crazy alien thing?" Martha asked uncertainty in her voice. Lexi let out a little laugh at that, she imagined The Doctor answering with a smile.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..._  
_Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold ." The doctor said shuffling around the room.

As soon as Lexi knew he contained the radiation she opened the door and the girls stepped out.

Martha stopped and eyed the motionless bodies on the floor as Lexi ran to The Doctor and threw herself at him in a hug.

The Doctor though shocked hugged Lexi tightly. Lexi pulled back a little and put a hand on each side of his face, her expressions both of worry and concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking him in the eyes as if to find any signs of effect on his health.

A small smile lit up The Doctors face as he looked back into Lexi's eyes placing a hand on top one of hers which was still on his cheek.

"You're completely mad" Martha said laughing not noticing the moment unfolding in front of her.

The Doctor and Lexi pulled away quickly, awkwardly looking around the room trying to find something to distract them from each other. "Right. I look daft with one shoe".

Lexi moved to stand next to Martha giving her a smile and she looked at the motionless bodies on the floor. The Doctor pulled off his other shoe and his sock before declaring happily "Barefoot on the moon!".

"What are they?" Lexi asked gesturing to the two fallen bodies on the floor.

"And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" Martha added as she leant down and went to touch the creature before Lexi stopped her.

"It's just a Slab. Basic slave drones, Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor said leaning against the wall and looking at the two now dead slabs.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant. I saw them before I bumped into you both in the corridor" Martha said now standing again.

Lexi looked over to the machine which helped them in their moments of need and saw what looked like what was left of The Doctors sonic screwdriver. This Didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who now looked at the sonic with a pout on his face. "My sonic screwdriver" he whined.

Martha ignored him and continued "She was one of the patients, but.."

The Doctor turned to look at Martha a look of complete and utter despair on his face and the cutest pout. "My sonic screwdriver!"

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire" Martha continued now talking to Lexi as The Doctor seemed some what preoccupied.

"Not a vampire, although it truly would not surprise me any more" Lexi answered. Lexi poked her head out of the door aware of the fact they were still not safe. The corridor was empty and very quiet. Litter lined the the once bare floors while contents of what seemed to be medicines and medical supplies laid trampled on the floor, the only evidence of the humans that once packed the small corridors with cries of fear.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor continued. Lexi rolled her eyes and turned back to the room eyeing Martha who was in deep thought and the doctor who was still fussing.

"Doctor, although it is unfortunate that your beloved screwdriver is temporarily broken we have bigger events to be attending to. Such as the hundreds of humans we have to save and the alien whom we need to find before the Judoon find us" Lexi said with a hand on her hip.

The doctor tossed away the screwdriver and turned to Lexi "Sorry." He said with cheeky grin.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." Martha stated.

The Doctor began to pace thinking "hmmm, Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

* * *

"OF COURSE!" Lexi said excitedly making Martha and The Doctor jump. "If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" Lexi took The Doctors hand and led him out of the door followed by Martha.

The Doctor, Lexi and Martha walked down the quiet corridor stepping over fallen equipment as they went along.

"Turn left" Martha suggested when they reached another end, they turned around the corner to come face to face with a Judoon.

The Doctor immediately pushed Lexi behind him to protect her and Lexi pulled Martha behind her. The Judoon scanned The Doctor and then when it had its reading said "Non-Human".

"Oh my god, you really are!" Martha exclaimed shocked.

"Time to go!" Lexi said taking Martha's hand and pulling her down the corridor closely followed by the doctor.

The Judoon shot at the three who frantically ran down the corridor.

* * *

"Ah" Lexi yelped as a bullet scraped the skin on her right arm. Martha glanced at her arm and Lexi gave her a smile assuring her she was in fact fine.

They reached some stairs and Lexi burst through and ran up them and through the next door. Martha came through next looking flustered and slightly out of breath and finally The Doctor burst through and shut the door, this time remembering to lock it.

"They've do..." Lexi began before The Doctor interrupted.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked taking Lexi's right arm and examining the bleeding scrape.

Lexi smiled as his soft hands lightly touched around the wound as he silently and carefully examined her.

"Doctor I'm fine honestly" Lexi said taking his hand so she could have her arm back. "Just a little cut, will heal in about 10 minutes"

"Does he always fuss this much?" Martha asked amused.

"Not really, this is more recent" Lexi said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

The Doctor slightly embarrassed that Martha had noticed his over protectiveness on Lexi stepped back a little.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor said looking around before noticed all the humans falling to the floor and gasping for air.

Martha knelt down to the nearest person "Swales How much oxygen is there?" She asked.

Swales turned to look at Martha looking a little pale "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

Lexi stepped forward and looked down at Swales before turning to Martha as she stood "How are you feeling? Are you all right?" she asked concern in her voice. If the humans around her were finding it hard to breath it was a matter of time before she did.

"I'm running on adrenaline." She said honestly.

"Welcome to my world." The Doctor said with a smile.

"What about the Judoon? Will they be finding it hard to breath too?" Martha asked in hope.

Lexi shook her head with a sad look, silently apologising for shattering her hope.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" The Doctor asked looking around.

* * *

"This way" Martha said leading the way.

"She's gone! She was here." Martha said in disbelief.  
_  
_Lexi walked over to a motionless body on the floor who she could only assume was Mr. Stocker and examined him "Drained him dry. Every last drop. You were right. She's a plasmavore." Lexi said looking over her shoulder to the doctor before standing again.

"What was she doing on Earth?" Martha asked shuddering at the body of what used to be Mr. Stocker. She had a hard time believing it was the man she was speaking to not so long ago.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor said turning to leave the office. Lexi passed him and walked out but The Doctor stopped when Martha called "Wait a minute".

* * *

Martha bent down and closed Mr. Stocker's eyes before she followed The Doctor out.They all huddled in the corridor, Martha helped a patient to lean against the wall for better comfort and Lexi grabbed a cloth and wiped away he dried blood from her wound. "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor said tapping his finger to his head. He turned and spotted an MRI scan and when realisation hit him. His face lit with happiness "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

"Find the non-human. Execute." A Judoon's voice sounded from down the corridor.

"Lexi, they still don't know your not human, they only scanned me so I need you to hide" The Doctor saw she was about to protest but she stopped when she saw his concern and caved when he pleaded 'please. She nodded and he smiled. He now turned to Martha "Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

Martha looked at him confused. What could she possibly do to stop these alien's? She was only a human, she knew nothing about any of this. "How do I do that?" She asked.

The Doctor looked to Lexi with what looked like a guilty expression before looking at Martha "Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing." The Doctor looked to Lexi and then said to Martha again "Honestly, nothing." It then hit Lexi what he meant, He had to distract the Judoon to buy him some more time, but in a way that would not get him, Martha or Lexi killed. That something would be a small trace of Non-Human DNA. Lexi knew that she had developed some feelings towards The Doctor, she couldn't deny it. Who wouldn't, that crazy, brave man that travelled the universe saving lives and not even asking for thanks. He was gorgeous and smart and...she couldn't let him do what he was about to do, it meant nothing but she couldn't. The Doctor hesitated so Lexi did the first thing that came into her head to stop him and kissed Martha. Needless to say both Martha and The Doctor were more than shocked. Lexi pulled away and turned to run to hide winking at The Doctor as she passed. The Doctor also turned and ran leaving a stunned Martha in the corridor. "o...k" Martha said to herself before turning and waiting bravely in the corridor for the Judoon. Lexi hid around the corner waiting for The Doctor to pass before quietly following him, keeping a safe distance. He ran to the MRI room and walked in shutting the door leaving Lexi waiting in the corridor. The Doctor strode into the room, the door closing behind him. Florence flannegan was in the room with two slabs. "Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look" The Doctor said pointing to his feet.  
They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" The Doctor said alerting them and distracting them from their task. Florence turned annoyance evident in her expressions and pointed at The doctor. "Hold him!" she demanded before the two slabs held The Doctor in place firmly. The Doctor knew that Lexi would follow. He didn't know how because he never sensed her before, but its like he could feel she was outside looking out for him. "That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor asked.

Florence laughed at The Doctor as she continued working on the machine. "You wouldn't understand" she scoffed.

The Doctor smiled, his plan was working. She thought he was human "Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

Florence smiled in disbelief of his knowledge "The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" The Doctor responded trying to loosen the grip the slabs had on him. His arms were beginning to throb under the pressure.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room." Florence said with a triumphant smile.

The Doctor frowned, things falling into place. "But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon." Florence confirmed. "The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." Florence replied as if it was obvious.

The Doctor pretended to be shocked "Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."  
**  
"**Right-o" Florence replied happily.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"Oh, yes" Florence said again.

"You're joshing me" The Doctor said almost cringing at his words. He knew Lexi was probably slapping her head with embarrassment.

"I am not" Florence said again now getting frustrated.

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" The Doctor said laughing at his own joke only to stop when he saw he was the only one not laughing.

Florence turned to face The Doctor smiling at the man's response "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." Florence said with a smirk

The Doctor had given Martha long enough to attract the Judoon's attention now so decided to put the plan in place. "Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?" Florence said almost shocked.

The Doctor smiled seeing that she brought the bait "Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again." Florence said matter of factly.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked appearing to look scared.  
"I must appear to be human." Florence said walking closer to The Doctor.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." The Doctor said referring to Lexi, he could just imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." Florence said taking her straw out of her pocket.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." The Doctor said smiling.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" Florence said with an evil smirk as the Slab held him in place even tighter if that was possible. Lexi froze in disbelief of what she just heard. The Doctor was so foolish! He was going to let the woman drink his blood! "I am so going to slap him when we get out of here" Lexi mumbled to herself in Gallifreyan. She was about to burst into the room when she heard a thump on the floor as The Doctors body fell with what seemed like a deafening thud. But The Judoon approaching forced her into hiding.

Lexi watched from a room as the Judoon went into the room followed by Martha. She listened closely to the conversation taking place, knowing that if she ran in there now everything that the doctor had accomplished would be undone.

But when she heard the Judoon declare that The Doctor was in fact deceased her hearts almost stopped, tears filled her eyes. She no longer could hear the conversation that was happening in the MRI room. Jack had always said how much The Doctor loved the humans and Earth but she never thought that he would give his life for them.

She loved that he cared so much, that's what made him a good man but now he had her she had selfishly convinced herself that he would live for her. The tears that filled her eyes and blurred her vision now fell as she silently sobbed. Her legs began to feel weak so with all the strength she could muster she held onto the door to keep herself upright. The Judoon now departed and as soon as they were out of sight Lexi ran from the room to the MRI room tripping a few times on the way. She burst into the room to see Martha was giving a pale looking Doctor CPR.

"Martha he has two hearts" Lexi called desperation in her voice. Martha nodded and started to work on the other heart too. After what seemed like forever finally The Doctor took a breath and both Martha and Lexi let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Martha collapsed, the air was thinning Lexi could feel it. Lexi ran to her side and checked her pulse. She was alive but unconscious she needed oxygen.

The doctor crawled over to the MRI machine and shut it down before slowly pulling himself to stand.

Lexi propped Martha up against the wall before walking over to The Doctor.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" She screamed before slapping him across the face.

The Doctor put a hand on his cheek before saying "I deserve that, I'm sorry" before Lexi cut him off by kissing him.

The Doctor at first hesitated but then returned the short and soft kiss.

They pulled away and Lexi took a deep breath as the oxygen levels dropped further.

"Doctor I saw the Judoon leaving, if they don't take us back soon we will have no oxygen left and we will die." Lexi said as The Doctor carried Martha down to a corridor to a window.

The Doctor watched from the window as the Judoon prepared to take the hospital back while Lexi sat beside Martha short of breath. Finally the hospital was taken back to where it once was and everyone was slowly waking up. Lexi checked Martha over once more before she and The Doctor Lexi manoeuvred a still weak Doctor around the crowd and propped him up against the Tardis. Lexi insisted they at least waved goodbye to Martha before they went, after all she did save his life.

After about 10 minutes of waiting Martha emerged searching the crowd no doubt for The Doctor and Lexi. Just then Martha saw them and smiled trying to make her way over to them through the crowds of people who hugged their love ones and gossiped about the events.

Lexi smiled and waved and The Doctor smiled before they stepped into the Tardis. The Doctor ran around the console putting the Tardis into flight while Lexi sat down watching. As soon as the Tardis was in the vortex The Doctor stopped and looked to Lexi.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Lexi" The Doctor said a sadness in his eyes. "I can't imagine how you felt, in all honesty I knew you were there and would follow and help..."

Lexi cut him off and pushed herself up to stand in front of him taking one of his hands. "What if it had been too late? I would be alone and it wouldn't just pain me to lose you Doctor but I would never know who I am."

The Doctor looked to the floor with guilt.

"I'm sad, not angry. All I need is to know is that you won't leave me. Not if you can help it." Lexi said seriously.

The Doctor smiled and took her finger and used her finger to cross each of his hearts whilst saying "cross my hearts."  
**Authors Note - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Doctor and Lexi are getting a little cosy now :-P but I'm afraid it' not going to be a simple and easy road for them. But there will be other little moments like this to tease you all until then, as well as some...obsticals.**


End file.
